Tommy and Kim
by shadowsongtress
Summary: This is a story about two ex rangers dealing with being evil, losing each other, and maybe finding their way back to each other while dealing with life.
1. Chapter 1

"Tommy, I want grandchildren," his mother told him for the hundredth time.

"Mom, I have told you that once I find the right woman then I will have a few."

"But I have tried to set you up with nice women and yet you have failed to notice them."

"No, I have not." "I just did not click with any of them."

"Well the only woman you seem to click with was K…" "I am sorry I will not bring her into this, it's just that I want you to be happy."

"I am somewhat happy; it takes time for those sorts of things to happen."

"You are 25 years old almost thirty and I want grandchildren before I die or become too old to know I have any."

"Oh mom that will never happen."

"At the rate you are going it will."

"Mom just give it a little more time I am sure since I have been working in both of my careers for a while I will have more time to date and find the right woman."

"I hope so."

"I know so. "I have to go bye, love you."

"Love you too."

Tommy had been spending time with his mother while his dad was away for the weekend with his guy friends. He had no idea people at that age still had guys and girls night outs. Tommy drives home and looks over his case files.

I cannot believe there is a serial killer on the loose. I just came back from an expedition and now I have a serious case to take care of, so much for resting. After about two hours of going over the evidence, Tommy decided to take a break to refresh his mind. Soon he begins to think back to his own evil days.

He was the evil green ranger and hell bent on destroying the power rangers. I came so close to destroying my friends and the woman I had loved at the time. He had been at the Juice Bar working out when she had step in.

"Tommy I know you are the evil green ranger."

"Then you must know pink ranger that you and your friends will be destroyed."

"Please let us help you."

"Help?" "What do I need help for?"

"The spell that is on you."

"I seem to like the evil spell that has been placed on me." He began to advance on her.

Kim thought damn maybe I should have waited till people were in distance before I decided to search for him where no one is present but us. "Tommy stay where you are!"

"Why my pink pet, are you afraid of me?" He inched closer.

"No." "I just do not want to fight you."

"Fight, who said anything about fighting?" He was now an inch from her.

"It's bound to happen if…" Kim could not think straight with him being so close. "You…"

Before she had a chance to react or finish her sentence he grabbed her face and kissed her. After the kiss he looks at her. "Kim don't look so shocked."

"I uh get off me."

"Make me."

"Oh I uh I uh…"

"At a loss for words Kim." "Then in that case." He kisses her again. Soon he picks her up and puts her on top of a table. Soon the two are kissing again. Tommy begins to put his hands under her dress.

"Tommy no," Kim tells him.

"No but this is what we both want."

"I would want this if we were together and you were not evil."

"We can be together and evil is too much fun." He reaches under her dress anyway and slides his hand up her thigh.

Kim knows she should stop him but his touch is more than she can handle.

When his hand moves up and begins massaging her breasts Kim begins to moan. Tommy takes that as an incentive that she wants him to do more. Not that he would have let her think that she could tell him no. Soon he takes off her dress and removes her bra while Kim takes off his sweaty muscle shirt and pulls down his sweatpants.

Tommy begins to reach for Kim's panties. "I want you to tell me that you want me."

She looks at him. He thinks okay I will make you say it and mean it. He begins to kiss her with a passion while rubbing her through her panties.

"Now tell me that you want me."

Kim moans become louder. Tommy sees that Kim is looking down and makes her face him.

"I want you."

"Good." A feeling soon washes over him and when he reaches to take off her panties, her communicator goes off. Damn he thinks when she freezes and pushes him off.

"Kim ignore it."

"Tommy you know I cannot do that."

"Yes, you can just tune it out."

"No I need to go." She pushes him off completely and finds her clothes.

"Kim." He grabs her wrist and pulls her to him.

"Please let me go."

He looks at her and lets her go. Changes his mind and gives her a mind blowing kiss before he lets her go again knowing that she will leave and he hoped that he would have the opportunity to be with her again.

"Zordon I read you come in."

"You are need in the Command Center with the rest of the rangers."

"On my way." She looks at Tommy with a wishful look before she teleports out.

Tommy knew that since then she was the one for him and seven years later he still feels the same.

Shit I need to let her go. But a part of his mind reminded him of the good times the two had shared and their weekend together before she left his life for the second time. Kim and Jason were made good again after being evil and she had been sitting at the Juice Bar when he approached her. Soon after the two were back at his place and had sex the whole weekend before she decided to head back to her home in Florida and did not invite him to come. His parents had been away for the week so the teens had more than enough time to talk and have sex but Kim just wanted sex before she told him she was heading home and would see him when she did. Tommy had broken up with Kat a few months before when she had been accepted to study dance and he realized their relationship was at a dead end.

Isn't it normally the guy's line to use that? Tommy had considered following her but his power rangers duties had gotten in the way of that and now six years since that happen he still was wanting her. Seven years since she broke my heart and six years since she made sure she would always have my heart. I had better get back to work. Soon after he receives a call.

"Hello?"

"Detective you are needed at Harbor Bay, there has been another murder."

"On my way, be there in ten minutes."

Tommy pushes the thoughts of Kim behind him and grabs his keys, gun, and badge before heading out. He locks his door and drives to Harbor Bay.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy sees the other officers have the area taped off and walks over to them. He steps under the yellow crime tape and sees his friend and fellow detective writing in a pad.

"Detective Clarkson what happen," Tommy asked.

"Young female looks about to be 18 to 24 years old, has been strangled with a rope and a phone cord." She was found with only socks on and one shoe by a local fisherman who was heading to his boat."

"The manic overkilled the poor woman." "I am going to stop him, her, or they and soon."

"Yea because she looked like she would have been a cutie."

"Really now is not the time." But Tommy knew his friend was known for making inappropriate comments all the time. He studies the victim and sees that she has blonde hair, blue eyes, and a bracelet. "What is this?" He puts on gloves and examines the body and takes off the bracelet which has fibers of human hair stuck to it. He puts it in a clear bag.

"Seems to be you found something Tommy." "I found this." He holds up a clear bag that has red fibers on it.

"Looks to be rug fibers or fibers from the rope."

"I thought as much."

Tommy looks at the victim again and lets out a breath. Damn she reminds me of Kat but a little shorter and with longer hair. "Do we know who she is?"

"No idea." "She had no wallet or other identification on her or by here."

"We need to find out." He takes out his phone and calls the station.

"Sarah I need you to send over the reports on females missing from a month ago to now and please inform me if anyone comes in to report a woman missing."

"Yes sir." "Should I send the reports to your office or over to the crime scene?"

"Just send them to my office I should be at the station in the next half an hour." "Sarah can I ask one quick question?"

"Sure Tommy anything." Sarah had a huge crush on the detective.

"What's with the angry tone?"

"Oh nothing just the guys at the station acting like idiots, you will see once you get here."

"Okay and thank you."

"No problem."

"Like I said before we need to find whoever did this."

"Looks like we are soon." "The captain is sending over a renowned therapist to see if she can help us identity what kind of monster would do this."

"A renowned therapist but we already asked a profiler to come."

"Apparently she is a profiler as well."

"I need to know who she is and what she knows about the case already."

"She is due to arrive soon at the station."

"Okay I will investigate here then head over there." "Why is she not headed over here?"

"When we last talked to her, that was two days ago, so she has no idea about the about the recent crime that has occur."

"Why was I not notified of the change?"

"Well Tommy boy you were with your mommy."

"Sounds ridiculous coming from the man who spent the other day with his mommy while she did his laundry."

"I had no clean clothes or a nice woman to wash them for me."

"Stop looking in strip clubs and bars than."

"That is where all the nicest women are though."

"Go to church or a community event than to find a real nice and good girl, now I have to investigate. See you later."

Tommy searches for clues and examines the body again before the body is taken to be fully inspected at the medical center. When he thinks he has searched enough he does one more search then heads to the station. There he sees the captain.

"Sir has the therapist arrived yet?"

"Yes she is in your office waiting but can I speak to you in private, for a second?"

"Sure." "What's up?"

"I know that you are the right person to save this case and with the therapist who has helped police stations all across the country catch criminals, I expect you two to have this case solved soon." "She seems to be very professional but a looker so keep your attention on the case then after the two of you solve it do as you please." "Or if you just have to mess around make sure that it does not interfere with the case."

"You have my word sir."

"Good, knew I could count on you unlike Clarkson who would only think about her beautiful face and not the matter at hand."

Tommy laughs before walking to his office. His friend always had a weak spot for a pretty face but he on the other hand was not fooled or tricked by a pretty face. Not since Kim but he would not go there now and cleared his mind before he was about to enter his office.

"Tommy."

"Yes." He feels someone grab his arm and turns around. It was Sarah.

"So I heard what the captain told you and I just wanted to let you know that you will have competition." "Every man in here is smitten with her but I do not see her as being so perfect."

"Jealous are you now."

"No just upset that people are not working today but asking little miss does she need anything or stopping to introduce themselves."

"It is only nice to introduce…" "Hey do not give me that look." "Do not worry I will not be smitten or distracted by her, I have you for that." Tommy could see the woman visibly become happy. Dang maybe I should not flirt with her so much but she is cute.

"At least one man is honorable and handsome at that." "I had better get back to the phones but do you want to join us at the bar after work." She was a 911 operator.

"Maybe I will see after talking to the therapist."

"Okay, hope to see you."

"I hope so too." Tommy turns and opens his office door and enters.

The woman was sitting in one of the chairs facing his desk which meant her back was to him but what he saw he like instantly. She had long dark brown hair with sandy brown highlights; Tommy always loved brunettes, a petite body, and a natural grace. He could see why the men at the office were going crazy over her.

The woman must have felt eyes on her and so she turned around. "Tommy?"

"Kim?"

"What are you doing here…" "Oh how could I have been so stupid, duh Detective Oliver was the name given to me of the person in charge of the case." "But I did not connect the dots to you, I thought you would be in Angel Grove and with a different career and a …" Kim could not finish the sentence; she always envisioned Tommy and her that way.

"Nope I am here and lead detective and Doctor." "So I do have two careers but not living in Angel Grove, living here and not married with children." "You?"

"Same, only I am a therapist, profiler, and florist and gymnast coach in my spare time. "No husband or children and living in Florida but relocating to here." Wow, of course you would be living here most of the old gang do, I guess I just did not want to…"

"Want to what Kim?"

"Want to uh think about you…" "So tell me about the case," Kim stated. She wanted to change the subject and quickly.

"Okay, we have a serial killer targeting people mostly women and finding the sickest way to kill his victims." "So far he has killed twenty people that we know of and he leaves a piece of paper with the initial or word HAK on it, it seems to be his signature but we cannot break what it means or is."

"Those are my initials backward."

"Do you need to tell me something Kim?"

"Ha ha very funny Tommy."

"I had to ask."

"I did not tell you but when I went back to Florida to compete in the Olympics after being evil, I was stalked by a deranged fan that was let off due to a technicality and the fact that there was no direct evidence linking him to anything."

"What why didn't you tell me?"

"I uh we had uh and I just thought to keep it to myself and that is when I decided to become a therapist and help others in my situation." "You know celebrities are targeted all the time, not that I consider myself a celebrity but my coach decided that after the incident I talk to one and the rest is history."

"I still would have liked to have known."

"You would have teleported down to Florida and during battles thought about me and maybe gotten hurt and I could not deal with that." I had done the games with no problem and when the Olympics started I thought I could handle myself seeing as how I was a power ranger once."

"Still I would have found a way to protect you and I know you can take care of yourself but people can be worse than Rita and Zedd."

"I know." "I told no one only my mother, Pierre, and my dad knew of the incident." 'He began to send me creepy fan mail and show up where I was." "Gary, that's the man name, begin to kill people mostly women but yet no one in Florida could pin anything on him besides the stalking and when I was called about this case, I decided to take it. "I was moving back here and I had to take the case but the problem is that Gary never left a calling card behind." "The man was only locked up for a few months for stalking but was not convicted of anything else."

"I will look into Gary but I guess you knew that I would do that anyway whether it helped the case or not."

"I knew you would."

The two go over the case and Tommy has Sarah look up Gary Bushman file and send it over. When Sarah entered the room, she had redone her makeup and handed Tommy the file.

"Here you go Tommy." She said with a sweet voice.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks Sarah."

"No problem, so think you will be done in time for tonight?"

Kim's ear perked up at that last question.

"Not sure, tell everyone I will try." "Kim if we finish do you want to join us at a Cary's it's a bar that serves nice food."

Sarah was seething that he asked her and called her by her first name. Damn already on a first name basis. Shit I need to make a move and fast. She turned to look at Kim for her response.

"Sure I am mostly unpacked and will just have to see the guys another night or can they come."

"Guys?" "You know people here?" Sarah questioned. Sarah had finally acted like Kim was in the room with Tommy and herself.

"Yes she does." "Kim and I were high school friends and have the same friends."

Kim thinks only friends huh, is he seeing this oaf of a girl.

"Oh uh that is nice." "Well just let me know Tommy okay."

"I will, now Kim and I need to get back to the case."

"Okay, sure." Sarah wanted to know if she should change out of her work uniform or not. She walks out and closes the door. She spots another 911 operator heading to the restroom.

"Kelly wait for me."

"Okay."

Both women head into the restroom.

"So what's up?"

"Tommy, he seems to be smitten like the others and apparently the two went to high school together."

"Damn girl, well maybe you should step it up a notch."

"I am trying hope he comes to the bar."

"Yea I hope so too, he is hot."

"Watch it."

"Also Ms. Hart is beautiful, intelligent, and nice."

"Kelly do you want me to kick your ass?"

"I could kick your ass but just know that the two seem to have history and she is those things so do not be surprised if she snatches him up first." Sarah had made it known that she liked Tommy but he had yet to reciprocate those feelings.

"Whatever just be my friend and help me okay."

"I don't know, what do you have planned?"

"Just a little mean girl action."

"I will see Sarah but I need to get back to work, so let me use the restroom."

"Oh alright, but remember if you want my help in getting Clarkson, help me win Tommy." 'Maybe when Clarkson sees her he will want her as well."

"You are so evil sometimes Sarah."

"I try, now think about what I said." She walks out the restroom.

Back in Tommy's office, he is upset that no one can find Gary Bushman.

"Where was the last place he was at?"

"Miami, Florida but that was four years ago." "He seems to have vanished."

"Send me over everything you have on him and the Hart case."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you."

"Tommy do you actually think, Gary is the killer?"

"I am unsure but anything is possible."

"When I said that those letters spelled my name backward I was only joking about the connection but I can see why you would want to check it out especially with him stalking me and being a creep."

"Plus he could be a serial killer."

"Yea I remember all too well."

"While we wait on the files to be fax over can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure."

"Why did you leave?"

Kim was going to act like she had no idea what he was talking about but thought against it. "I was confused."

"How so?"

"I wanted to stay and be with you yet I still had the Olypmics."

"You are not telling me the whole truth."

"I was unsure of where our relationship would go and I knew that I still wanted to compete so I left." "You had just broken up with Kat a few months before and I just felt lost."

"Our relationship would still be strong, you could have still competed, Kat was more of a friend even when we were dating, and I could have helped you find the light."

"It's just that being evil and seeing you was too much at the time." Kim thinks back to when she was evil.

"Tommy you need to join me and return to the darkside."

"No Kim you need to fight the spell."

"Why would I do that?"

"This is not you."

"I like it so it will be the new me now join me." She jumps on him and they both fall down with Kim on top of him. "Think about all the fun we could have."

"I do not want that kind of fun Kim."

"Really?" She begins to rub Tommy's stomach and legs.

"Kim we need to break the spell that is over Jason and you." He was starting to lose control, she really needed to stop rubbing him.

"Before we do how about we have some real fun Tommy, it will be just like old times." She begins to unbutton his pants.

"Kim wait." He puts his hands over hers.

"Tommy you know you want to." She unbuttons his jeans and kisses him. He kisses her back and pulls her to him. Kim takes off her shirt and Tommy reaches up to take off her bra. Kim moans as he begins to massage her breasts. She reaches and takes off his shirt. He helps her by sitting up. The two continue to kiss and as Kim is about to reach for Tommy's pants his communicator goes off.

"Not again," Kim mutters. "That damn thing always ruins our fun remember the first time we almost had sex."

"Yes I remember but I must go and you should join me." Tommy puts his shirt back on and buttons his pants as Kim puts her shirt and bra back on.

"Why should I?" "Am I going to fight evil today with the power rangers or better yet become the new pink one considering how you need one." Kim said laughing.

"We do actually and you would make a fine addition."

"A fine addition, really Tommy been there done that."

"Kim I want to know that you are safe and one of the ways to do that is to break the spell."

"See that's were you and I differ, I do not want the spell broken."

"Kim think back to when I was evil I felt the same way but it was only the spell talking."

"Whatever, either we finish what we started or I am out."

"I need to see what is wrong and you need to let us help you."

"Tommy I am out." Kim teleported out looking at him as she did.

Damn she should have followed me to the Command Center. "Zordon I read you."

"Kim, Kim, Kim!"

"Uh oh Tommy what."

"You seemed to be some where else."

"Oh sorry I was thinking back."

"No problem, so we both experience being evil but there is where we can help each other."

"I get you." "I just felt so bad about everything the letter…"

Tommy interrupts her. "The letter was not your fault and Jason was bringing you so you could tell me in person about it."

"Yea when I found out Kat's cousin had written it, so Kat could have a chance with you." 'Yet if I had came to visit more than you would have no problem fully doubting the letter."

"I had doubted it but at the same time, I did not know what to think. So I had decided that it was true and I did not want to look like a love sick fool so I did not come and see you." "I should have and you and Jason would not have been evil or kidnapped."

"Tommy do not blame yourself, it was out of our control." 'We both made mistakes and all we can do is learn from them."

"I know." "Kim…"

The fax machine beep before he could ask her a question.

"Let's look these over and see if we can find anything connecting Bushman to the murders."

"Right and I already have an idea of who could do something like this." "Too bad we do not have a witness, so I could make a sketch of him or her or them."

"Yea but hopefully we will not need one and can solve the case quickly."

"I agree."

The two look over the files and make some notes before they get ready to leave.

"Seems that is all we can do for today, do you have a ride?"

"No my car is arriving tomorrow, I took a cab."

"I can drive you to the bar and home."

"You want to get me drunk and take me home huh?"

"If that is what you want, than I am all for it."


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh Tommy, you know it's what I want."

"Really?"

"Of course, I always like it when a gentleman escorts me home," Kim tells him laughing.

"Too bad you were only joking you know I am good at making love."

Kim was silent for a moment.

"At a loss for words Beautiful?"

"No, I uh it's just uh never mind."

"How about a kiss before we leave?"

"A kiss?"

"Yea, a kiss."

"Uh." Kim licks her lips.

"That is all I needed to see."

He closes the space between them and kisses her passionately. The two break apart and look at each other.

"I have been wanting to do that since I realized it was you in my office."

"Wow I feel flattered." "So I take it that Sarah is not someone you are sleeping with then?"

"No she is just a friend that I like to flirt with from time to time but now that you are here you can become my special friend."

"You wish Tommy, in your dreams."

"I will have some nice ones tonight."

"You have not changed one bit Tommy Oliver."

"But you love it though."

"I cannot deny that." "So I will call Aisha, Trini, and Rocky." "You call Adam, Jason, Zack, and Billy." "Okay."

"Alright."

After the pair make their calls they leave the office.

"How is the case coming along," asked Captain Bane.

"With Ms. Hart's help we should be able to solve the case soon and she has helped us finally have our first suspect." 'Gary Bushman."

"Keep up the good work, I am heading home now." 'The lovely wife is cooking meatloaf, bye." He could feel the attraction between the pair and knew that if she chosen someone it would have been his lead detective Tommy.

"Bye," says the pair.

"He seems like a sweet man."

"Exactly he is but he can be a hard ass when he needs to."

"I can see that."

"Tommy are you coming to the bar?"

"Yes Sarah we are coming."

"Okay good you are coming, well I better be off I have to stop at home first." She completely ignores the fact that he said we and Kim altogether.

"Damn Handsome because of you I have an enemy."

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently.

"You know what."

"I cannot help my charm or looks."

"Oh brother, let's drop it for now."

The bar looks like a nice hang out with red chairs and black tables and pictures of famous people and items all around.

"What's that?"

"A board where all the regulars sign their name and write messages." 'That one is for travelers who stop by."

"That is cool."

"If you think that is cool, how about getting on the bull."

"Maybe later?" Kim says with a wink.

"You would ride the bull." Tommy was amused.

"Sure why not."

"Tommy over here."

Tommy can feel Clarkson's eyes looking Kim over and he is about to knock his friend out.

"Hey Randy, this is my uh this is Ms. Hart the therapist and profiler."

"Nice to meet you."

"You as well, now are all therapists and profilers as gorgeous as you are?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

Tommy gave Randy a look that said back off. But Randy gave him a look that said hey she can choose who she wants. The trio sits and chats while other officers and detectives come in. Kim is introduced to everyone and the males are going crazy over her. Even the non-officers and detectives are eyeing her. Tommy decides to keep a close eye on her.

"Hey Tommy I am here," Sarah announces.

"Hi Sarah nice outfit."

"Thanks I just had to change." She had on a mini dress that was blue.

"So Randy want to show me how to play darts?"

"Sure Kelly." He glances at Kim before walking to the darts area to mess with Tommy.

"So Kim you did not have time to change?"

"No we can straight here from the station." Kim was wearing a green business skirt and jacket with a pink shirt.

"I think she looks just fine," Simon piped in.

Sarah stared daggers at Simon.

If looks could kill, Kim thought.

"Tommy can you order my usual I am going to the restroom."

"Uh ok."

"We all order a few pitchers of beer and individual drinks but I have no idea what her usual is."

"Oh ok, Tommy, thanks for explaining."

"Ms. Hart how was it being a gold medalist winner?"

"Great, it was fun but once I won a lot of gold medals I decided that I enjoyed coaching just as much and decided to do that along with being a therapist."

Sarah had walked back in at that time and rolled her eyes. Who does she think she is a goddess or something? Why is she sitting where I normally would sit next to Tommy?

"That must have been awesome, you were amazing."

"Thank you."

"So want to share a few appetizers with me, Kim?"

"Sure Tommy."

Soon after the gang shows up and hugs Kim.

"Hey guys I have missed you."

"Thought you enjoyed those beaches too much little sister."

"They were nice but I missed everyone."

"Kim how was the malls down there?"

"They have some of the best malls in the country."

"How was the food?"

"Oh same old Rocky, I see nothing has changed besides Tommy's haircut."

"Haircut," Sarah asks.

"Yes Tommy used to have long hair past his shoulders in high school."

"Really, can I see pictures," Randy asked joining them with Kelly.

"Sure man, I look good than too."

"I have tons of pictures; I can bring to the office," Kim states.

"Tons really, I knew Tommy was popular," Sarah adds.

"Well yes he was in a lot of clubs and star quarterback but those two dated for three years," Adam tells the woman. He knew she had a thing for Tommy and enjoyed messing with her.

"What you two dated and for three years!"

"Yea, we were the it couple back in high school before she moved."

"Cool," Kelly says.

Sarah gives her friend a mean look. But Kelly just shrugs her shoulders.

"So Tommy want to dance?"

"Maybe after I eat some."

"Okay." "Simon want to dance?"

"Sure."

The two dance and Sarah is grinding up against Simon but the others fail to notice making her cut the dance short and sit back down.

"I want all the stories on Tommy," Randy says.

The gang looks at each other and stifles a laugh.

"I have plenty of stories about Tommy like how he was always late."

"Really Tommy was late, not the man who has to be ten minutes early to everything and makes us be that way too."

"Tommy is early for things!"

"Hey I have grown up and matured, Kim."

"I will believe it when I see it."

"Prepare to be amazed than."

"So Kim want us to help you unpack?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Sure Aisha thanks."

"Kim we have this huge case and I cannot help you unpack."

"Ha-ha very funny Tommy and just for that you can take me shopping when I need to go."

"But that is all the time."

"No it is not just three fourths of the time."

"I doubt that."

"Really remember how some of our days went like the beach trip."

"Oh well in that case…"

"What beach trip," asked Sarah.

"A romantic weekend trip."

"Aw Tommy, you promised to take me to the beach."

"I did…" "Oh yea the trip we are all planning to go on." "I invited everyone."

"You are being such a meanie tonight." She glares at Kimberly.

"So what beach trip?"

"Well Kimmy, after cases when we have no major crime happening a lot of us go on mini vacations to unwind and relax for a minute."

"Oh goody, can I join?"

"Of course you are a member our police force now."

"Oh Tommy did I mention I took the police test and passed, so I am an unofficial police officer."

"What?"

"Yup I can handle a gun and not just a bow and arrow."

"That is so hot."

"I was planning on telling the lead detective which turned out to be you, so I kind of forgot.

"So you could be an official police officer here and a therapist and profiler."

"Don't forget our Kimmy is a gymnast coach and florist." Trini added.

"Guys stop it before I blush."

"Don't forget a singer too." Zack adds.

"What?"

"Yup, Kim decided that once the case is over and no new cases occur, she is going to sing on a couple of tracks for me."

"Kim that is great."

"Wow awesome."

"Thanks but the songs have yet to be recorded."

Sarah thinks what can't this bitch do. "I can type super-fast, so if someone needs me I am here."

Oh ok everyone thinks, she just had to try and make herself look good.

"So Tommy since we will be spending a lot of time together on the case and shopping, can you help me with a few house projects?"

"Sure Kim but only if you can return the favor with something I need help with."

"Like what?"

"I will let you know when I need you."

Kim is thinking Tommy better not be thinking anything sexual unless he wants me as his wife. "Sure Tommy."

Good I have more than a few ways that she can repay the favor. "So hate to break the party up but it is getting late and we do have a case to work on."

"Aw boss."

"But…"

"No buts let's all leave."

"Yes sir."

"Alright sir."

"Okay major pain."

"I heard that".

"Kim I will do a search of your house to make sure that it is safe."

"Tommy it is and I will not spend the night at your house because you think it is safer."


	6. Chapter 6

"Kim please do not argue I need to check okay or you will be staying with me."

"I am perfectly capable of checking my own house plus we have an early start tomorrow."

"All the more reason for you to spend the night with me."

If Tommy thinks that we will sleep together tonight than he is in for a rude awakening. "Sure Tommy, I will let you check my house."

Damn why couldn't she have said no and told him to check my house especially my bedroom, Sarah thought. "How about making at stop at my house, all this talk about safety has me frighten."

"Clarkson can check your home if it will make you feel safer."

Randy looked pissed but relaxed when he realized Kelly stayed in the same apartment building. Sarah was furious, how dare she come back and take what she had been working on so hard to get, the nerve of some people.

"Time to move and Clarkson make sure when you check Kelly's home make sure you are not too tired, okay."

"Tommy boy I cannot guarantee that and same goes for you too."

Both men laugh as the women cheeks turn bright red.

"Time to go bye everyone."

"Bye."

"Good night."

"Tommy really, you are giving people the impression that we will sleep together without even dating first."

"I did not, Randy did." "Besides we are both attractive people who care for each other."

"Want me to show you how much I care?"

"Not in that way unless you like it to be rough our first time reconnecting."

"Oh never mind Tommy is still the same Tommy."

"Why change greatness."

"Wait a minute the Tommy I knew was not this cocky."

"I was I just hid it but now it is time to let him out."

"Just drive."

"Fine be a spoil sport."

Kim answers him by turning on the radio.

"So Kimmy could you not put it on a girls station?"

"Why not you are checking my house aren't you, so I can pick out the radio station."

"Okay then." At a red light Tommy looks at Kim then moves a few strands of hair off her face. She looks into his eyes and the two are about to kiss till the car behind them beeps.

"Green light Tommy better drive."

Damn he thinks. "Urgh bad light."


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't blame the light blame the person who beeped."

"I blame them both, so since those events occurred can I still have a kiss?"

"Maybe if the opportunity presents its self."

"Alright but be prepared that I will make it happen."

Kim response was to turn up the radio.

"Well now that was uncalled for."

"What I like this song." Kim begins to sing along to the song.

"I wonder why you never became a famous singer."

"I enjoy my privacy like a certain someone I know."

"Honesty I feel you there but your voice is amazing and I think you could be number one right now and being a good role model compared to what's out there now."

"Sweet but I will stick to helping others."

"Okay but I still want you to sing for me."

"Well I did write a song for you once."

"I loved it can you write some more for me."

"Let's see how things go."

"I can have you write a song ever night."

"New subject, why is Randy denying his feelings for Kelly."


	8. Chapter 8

"I have no idea; why are you denying our attraction?"

"What I am not denying that; I just think we should reconnect before we sleep together."

"I think we have already reconnected."

"Of course you would because you are man but we need to spend time together and see if we should give it another go."

"Uh we already know that we should give it another go; remember the kiss we shared in my office, now that was pure magic."

Kim glances at her ex-boyfriend; "although it was an amazing kiss that still does not mean that we are a couple and I only sleep with the man that I am with."

Tommy stares at Kim for a second. "If I ask you to be my girlfriend you would tell me that we need more time."

"Uh Tommy we do need more time before we begin a relationship again."

Tommy pulls into Kim's driveway. "I think differently; although we need to discover new things about each other, we still know each other better than any two people in the world."

Oh all you want is a quick way to get in my pants." Kim laughs.

"I do work better when I have that release Beautiful."

Kim answers him by getting out the car and unlocking her front door.

"Oh come on Kimmy; you remember how good of a ranger I was after we began making love." Tommy walks in the house behind Kim and locks the door.

"I will not sleep with you now; nor will I do other sexual acts." You may look sexy as hell with short hair but that does not mean I will lose my mind and sleep with you now."

"It was worth a shot besides I was seeing if you could ever think about us that way which you are already doing." Tommy touches Kim's cheek.

"I should feel flattered that you want to make love now but it will not work buddy." "I think we should focus on the case and that will have given us enough time to see if we should be together or just be friends." "Deal," Kim holds out her hand.

Tommy reluctantly holds out his hand and shakes hers. "I know you are right but it will be hard seeing your beautiful face and smelling your tantalizing scent and not be able to make love to you or kiss you. Tommy holds Kim hand a second longer before he lets her hand go.

"Good; now I think you should go home and get some rest we have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow." Kim walks to the front door and unlocks it.

Tommy gives Kim a longing look then heads to the front door. "Alright since you will not be my girlfriend be prepared to get treated like everyone us."

"I expect no different Tommy."

"Oh and Kim the moment the case is solved all deals are off." Tommy looks at Kim and gives her a kiss that makes her knees go weak. He walks out the door

Kim has to hold onto the door for a second and watches Tommy get into his car and drive off before she can close and lock the door. Wow what an amazing kiss; oh how will I be able to avoid not kissing or making love to him. Kim shakes her head and walks upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Kim arrives early to the bureau and enters the office she was given. As she is thinking about getting a cup of coffee; Tommy walks in holding two cups of coffee.

"I thought you told me that I would be treated like everyone else."

What I just thought you might like a cup of coffee; I saw you walk into the bureau."

"Do you do that for everyone; Tommy I was not joking when I said that we could date after the case and not a moment before." Kim takes the cup.

"Well sorry for thinking that I would bring a cup of coffee to the person that I will be working so closely with and for the record if an agent or officer arrives first he or she may bring a cup of coffee to their partner or team."

"Just making sure; I want this solved quickly." Kim takes a sip of coffee."

"Oh why so we can date?" Tommy grins before drinking his coffee."

"No if the criminal is who I think it is than I want him brought in as soon as possible."

"Gee and here I thought you just wanted to be with me." "Boy is my ego hurt."

"Oh Tommy let's start on the case." "Our main suspect seems to be Gary but unto we search through other cases and I have my friend Dr. Reid set up a profile with me than we can really get the ball rolling." Kim drinks some of her coffee.

Who is Dr. Reid? "I can have Kelly search through files for any links."

"First off Tommy Dr. Reid is a friend from the BAU; I worked on a case with him and his team." "He is a certified genius with multiple degrees and one of the best profilers; stop looking like that he is married to a wonderful woman on the BAU named Patrece." "Second Garcia is a computer whiz and the BAU has the best computer system."

Tommy sips his coffee and thinks about what she said. Hum I most still be really in love with her if I become that jealous at the mention of a dude's name. "Okay Kim when can he come in?"

"Well I talked to him last night and he is coming with today along with Patrece and Morgan." "They should be here mid-morning but I will connect with Garcia in a few minutes."

"How will you connect with her and why isn't she coming with them?"

"I will connect with her through my computer and she is six months pregnant and is not permitted to fly since she had minor complications last month." "I remember being with the others and praying that the baby will be alright."

"You were with them when it happened?" Tommy sets his empty mug on Kim's desk.

"Yes I worked on many cases with them and I had been asked to join them." "I was going to say yes before I was asked to come here." Kim drinks the last of her coffee.

Thank God we contacted her first. "You must be really good and noble to give up a career with the FBI to join our little town."

"I don't know with you being here I might just join the BAU." Kim tease.

Tommy sighs; "in that case I might just have to break our little deal and make love to you on the desk before they arrive."

Kim coughs as if she had chocked on the last of her coffee. "I uh I uh need to connect with Garcia." Kim begins to fumble with the computer.


	10. Chapter 10

Tommy laughs as Kim fumbles with her laptop. "Ah Beau… Kim maybe you should just sit for a minute or two?" Dang I almost called her by my nickname for her.

Kim noticed what Tommy almost said. "Oh no, I need to set this up now." She begins powering up her laptop. "They would have been asked to come sooner or later since there have been a string of murders; police departments normally call them after two or three murders."

"I have heard about them; normally we are able to solve cases by ourselves." Tommy stands up. Kim I need to get a few files from my desk; I will be back in five minutes." He walks out of the office. This is going to be one interesting case.

As the computer logs on Kim connects to the BAU secret line. "Hey Garcia how are you and the little one doing?" Kim smiles at the woman through the computer screen.

"Fine but little Derek keeps kicking me in my side." Garcia smiles back at Kim. "Hold on my cell phone is ringing." Penelope picks up her cell phone. "Talk dirty to me."

Tommy walks back in at Penelope's last comment. He gives Kim a weird look.

Kim holds up her hand to silence him.

"Baby girl, I just wanted to know if you are online with Hart yet." Morgan tells his wife.

"Yup sexy chocolate; I just hooked her in, want me to hook you in as well?" Penelope rubs her stomach and connects Derek in before he responses.

"Hey Kim I have missed you although it has been a few days." Morgan smiles at Kim.

Tommy walks behind Kim and sees him smiling at her. These are some weird people; first they flirt with each other then they include my Kim. He looks at the good-looking man on the screen and at a woman with an outrageous outfit and wild makeup.

"Ooh who is that salty goodness," Garcia smiles at Tommy.

"Morgan and Garcia this is Tommy Oliver." "We use our last names; I guess it is kind of a black ops meets us being well us." "Now Penelope and Derek are married but we still her maiden name to make things easier for us. "For instance, with the Reids' it becomes confusing when we want one of them to do a task or join us at a spot and both response."

"Yup, so true remember when we were working the Manson case and…"

"Uh hot goodness maybe we should save that for another time." Penelope smiles at her husband.

"Okay, so Oliver I am getting a vibe that you like our Hart," Morgan mentions for his team members to join him. They were sitting in a different part of the plane playing cards.

Tommy looks stunned for a second, "Um I have known Kim for years."

"Oh so you are the infamous Oliver," Dr. Reid replies.

Patrece whacks her husband in the head making Reid rub his head and say ouch. Kim blushes as Tommy glances at her. "My husband likes to put his foot in his mouth sometimes." "Hart has mentioned you along with all her friends from Angel Grove."

Tommy studies the other two people on the plane. Reid is an attractive man with a nerdy tough presence but Tommy wonders how he wound up snagging a beauty like Mrs. Reid. She is a mixed woman with hazel eyes, eyes that turn different colors, 5'5, sandy brown hair with highlights, a seemingly perfect face, and a stunning body plus she seemed to have an awesome personality. "Oh okay; nice to meet you Mrs. Reid."

"Nice to meet you as well; you can Patrece, most people do since it is easiest way to tell us a part." Patrece smiles at Tommy. I can see why Kim went gaga over him.

Tommy smiles back at Patrece making Kim wonder if those two will flirt; two people always paired up and flirted with each. Garcia and Morgan who are now married with a baby on the way, Reid and JJ, Prentiss and Rossi, and Patrece and Hotchner. Therefore, when Kim joined she did not know what really was going on and begin flirting with every man on the team. "Where is the rest of the team?" Kim inhales Tommy's cologne.

"Hotchner, Prentiss, JJ, and Rossi are finishing up another case but will join us later along with Garcia." Reid puts his arm around his wife. He knew that they all had innocent flirting with each other yet he did not know Tommy well enough to like him flirting with his wife.

"Oh right the Simon case." Kim turns to face Tommy. "The Simon case involved a man who made women play a sick and twisted game of Simon says before he murder them."

"That sounds like a horrible case to work on." Tommy shakes his head.

"Yeah we dealt with many bizarre and psychotic cases." Morgan looks at Kim. "Speaking of bizarre cases have you received any weird things lately?"

"No why?" Kim looks concernedly at her old team.

"Oh maybe it is nothing but we all have been receiving weird packages and messages." Patrece frowns slightly. "It is like that seemed to know where we will be at but the only who have access to those files and our personal information is in on the BAU database."

"That is something worth checking into," Kim makes a mental note.

"Well back to the case, we have not located Gary yet but we have his last known address." Garcia begins typing on her computer. "I will send all the information to your tablets; good thing we let you keep yours Hart."

Kim pulls her tablet out of her purse. "Besides my parents, the team knows about Gary." She places a hand on Tommy's hand to reassure him. "We were not talking than," Kim whispers.

Tommy nods before looking at Kim's tablet. "It is so cool that you guys have all this awesome equipment and a jet." I wonder if Kim will still have access to all that stuff.

"We do receive a lot of cool gadgets and such." "Kim we are having an office built near Reefside so that means we will be able to spend more time together and you will have access to all our cool stuff." Reid grins at Kim.

"That is the best news I missed you guys," Kim smiles a little evilly.

"Be honest Hart you just missed the electronics and the jet," Patrece jokes.

"I will admit I missed those as well." Kim sees how Tommy smiled at Patrece's joke. They will be the next two to flirt yet she wondered how that would work out once Hocthner joined his team on the case. "After the case if another does not fall into you guys lap than let's all hang out."

"Good idea we missed our Kim," Morgan smiles at Kim.

"You just missed flirting with her," Garcia tells her husband.

"That too Kim has a way with her eyes," Morgan gives Kim a sexy smile making Tommy frown. He soon smiles once Patrece gives him an inviting smile making Reid frown.


End file.
